Link of the Sources
by Silvaer
Summary: "Conquer the four sources of magic, and then destroy the link that binds them together. Then, you shall find the one of which you are looking for." The link has arrived where the three sources are located. Are they all going to die from the prophecy? SKSL
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** The Unusual Gift

"Happy Birthday!" cried her family as she entered the house. The girl gave a small smile, clearly happy about her 15th birthday. As she went upstairs to put away her school supplies, her aunt from China followed her upstairs with a small box in her hand.

"Yes Auntie Yelan?" the girl asked, turning around.

"Here. I wanted to give you the present early, since I need to catch the plane back to Hong Kong." Yelan handed the girl the box. When the girl opened it, she gasped as she saw the beautiful, blue teardrop-shaped necklace on the velvet lining in the box.

"Thank you, Auntie Yelan. It's very beautiful." The girl said in a quiet voice.

"You're welcome, my niece. Now, be a good girl and have a happy birthday!" Yelan said, before turning and walking downstairs. The girl stayed in her room, staring at the teardrop amulet, and feeling the strange pulses of magic coming from it.

'_This is the most unusual gift I have ever received in my life, and from Auntie Yelan, no less.'_ The girl thought as she went downstairs.

Yelan Li was in a hurry. It was very important that she got back soon, but not to Hong Kong. Rather, Japan, where her only son, Syaoran, lived. She had only come to the country Canada to give her niece the mysterious pendant. Otherwise, there was no other reason to travel so far. But for a gift like that, one could think it was best to be sent by mail.

This gift was very delicate, both physically and magically. It was given to another Li just to fulfill a prophecy. But no one, not even Yelan-san, knew what it was actually for. Only the late magician Clow Reed knew. It was one of his visions of the future.

Yelan arrived much later in Japan than she would have wanted. She could prepare her son for this new, contained magic, a magic unknown to all, and yet not completely tell him about it. Being the commanding mother she was, Syaoran had to obey her order of moving from his old apartment to a bigger, newer one. He had no idea why, but had to go with his mother's consent. Annoyed and now piled with more homework because he had to pack and unpack, Syaoran tried ignoring his mother for the rest of her visit, but she left early, preventing his plan. Now, neither the girl or Syaoran knew why Yelan-san did any of these actions in the last few days, but Yelan had to do what she was told to do. Told by the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** One:** The Unusual Visitor

A teenage girl of 15 with wavy silvery hair and icy crystal blue eyes was leaning against a tree in the school yard. She was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a white T-shirt, a navy blue skirt, long white stockings and a red scarf.

The girl was playing with her pendant that hung around her neck. She had received it for her 15th birthday from her aunt, and today, she had felt pulsing movements from it like a heart. As she held it in the palm of her hand, it suddenly glowed and levitated above her cupped hands. The girl gasped in surprise as the pendant began glowing brighter, and soon the girl 'blacked' out from the light.

When she regained consciousness, the girl found herself leaning against a stone ledge in front of a large apartment. A boy with messy chocolate hair ran past her and into the building after muttering something about too much homework. There was a loud resounding click as the girl neared the door of the building. Supposing the boy had locked the door, she went up and tried to press the doorbell, but before she could, the door had slowly swung open. Surprised, the girl slipped in quietly and closed the door behind her. The amber-eyed boy was no where in sight.

Looking around the room, she could see a long sofa and a flat-screened TV in front of it, with a home theatre sound system. On the other side of the room though, there was a stack of cardboard boxes, with empty ones littering the grey-carpeted floor.

As the girl was examining each and every detail in the room, the amber-eyed boy was just taking out his math homework when he felt a huge mixture of magic mingle in his living room. _'IN MY LIVING ROOM?!'_ The heir of the Li clan thought in mid-position to place his homework on the desk. He dropped it with a muffled thud and rushed out of his bedroom with sword in hand. Startled to see a girl his age standing in his living room, he was even more surprised when she turned around and stifled a scream, then blubbering apologies. Then there was an awkward silence between the two.

Now, Syaoran could barely understand a word she was saying, but he could recognise it as English. _'English? Why English? She looks…Chinese!'_ he thought as he tried to think of something to say. Eventually, all Li could think up was to ask her how and why she was in his LIVING ROOM.

"Err…" Syaoran was racking his brain for the proper English words that Eriol had taught him a few days ago. "Who -pause-" He tried again, "Who -pause- are -pause- you?" The girl giggled to herself, and then replied in the same, slow, unsure tone that Syaoran had used.

"I -pause- am -pause- Silver. -Long pause- Who -pause- are -pause- you?" This time, more sure at heart, he introduced himself.

"I am Li Syaoran. Why –" Silver immediately gasped. This was the heir of the Li clan in China?! Syaoran stared at her, waiting for her to say something. Then abruptly, she asked him to confirm. In CHINESE.

"Ni shi Li Xiao Lang?!" Silence. Then Li tried to regain his composure, for he had not expected the blurb of Chinese. Especially after humiliating himself with English.

"Why did you not say you could speak Chinese in the first place?! Now you have humiliated me!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran began rampaging wildly in the living room, swinging his sword in random directions while Silver backed away against the boxes after the weapon scratched her arm. There was a long cut, and it began to bleed badly. Startled by the sight of blood, Syaoran got anxious and scrambled to get the bandages after muttering what seemed to be a zillion apologies. Silver sighed, and sat down on the sofa carefully, and then examined the wound. It looked pretty deep, and there would definitely be a scar that would last for a long time, but then again, she was a fast healer.

Syaoran came back after awhile with the bandages and first aid kit. Taking Silver's injured arm, he cleaned it out with a clean white cloth before wrapping the bandages carefully and tightly around the cut.

"Is that better?" He asked quietly, standing up. Silver nodded silently. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No," She replied, and then asked, "Where am I exactly?"

Syaoran looked shocked, and then said slowly, "We're in Japan. The city of Tomoeda."

Silver blinked in surprise as she turned to face him. "Japan? But…how did I possibly come here? I wasn't in this country the last time I checked. In fact, I was practically halfway around the world!"

"You must have magic, then." Syaoran concluded in a whisper.

"Pardon?" Silver inquired.

"Nothing. I'm going to go do my school work. Make yourself at home if you have nowhere else to stay. Just watch out for the boxes." Syaoran got up and left the room, slightly puzzled. You don't find a foreign stranger that can get into your house everyday and with mysterious magic no less.

Silver got up after Li went out of sight. She found her way to the kitchen, and decided to cook something for Syaoran. _'He did provide good hospitality…I need to repay him if I'm going to stay…Ah! It's already 5 o'clock. I need to prepare his "dinner" quickly.'_ She went through the cupboards, feeling slightly uneasy because she was going through his stuff, but prepared the meal slowly anyway.

As Syaoran managed to finish all of his homework before the clock ticked to six, he smelled something wonderfully tantalizing coming from the kitchen._'The…kitchen? Oh no, here we go again…'_ He made his way to where the food was cooking.

Surprised to see Silver cooking, with one arm only, he asked exactly what she was doing.

"I'm cooking, what does it look like? I needed a way to say thank you for letting me stay here for that short while. I'm sorry for breaking in anyway, and now also into your fridge. Take a seat, I'm almost done."

Taken aback by the girl's words, he watched transfixed as she came over and poured the food onto an empty plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to leave soon anyway. I need to find a place to stay for the night before I try to find a way back to my place…err…country." She answered.

Syaoran suddenly had the urge to have her stay at the apartment, so he said firmly, "You are going to stay here."

Looking shocked, Silver managed to stammer, "But –"

"No buts." He said with a glint of amusement in his amber-brown eyes. "I don't think anyone can take you in, since you can't speak Japanese. You probably don't have Japanese Yen anyway, either."

Sighing in defeat, Silver noted how generous the heir of the Li clan could be. She also realized she might be killed by fan girls back in China, just to be in her predicament. Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles, and led her to the spare room his mother had ordered for him. "You'll be sleeping here." And he gestured to the room.

The room was a light shade of pale blue, with a twin bed with lavender sheets in the corner. There was a small desk as well, with a midnight blue lamp. Long, forest green curtains covered the see-through glass door to the extra balcony (which Li's mother also ordered). Silver almost immediately grimaced. She definitely did not want to be in debt for staying here of all places.

She turned abruptly to the door. "I'm going to take a walk around the neighbourhood. See you later, then. And thanks." Silver walked swiftly out the apartment despite Syaoran's protests out getting lost in an unfamiliar area.

It was definitely Japan alright, though Silver couldn't think of why the Prince of CHINA would be here. And she was also confused when he denied saying something about her having magic an hour ago.

Turning down the street and entering a building clearly labelled 'Bank' in Japanese. Asking the person at the counter to convert her Canadian bills to Japanese Yen, nobody could tell that she wasn't from the country. Her Japanese language skills were very fluent, but she couldn't let her cousin find out yet…or else he might throw another fit.

Laughing at the thought, she crossed the street after receiving the Japanese Yen and went inside the main office of Tomoeda High. She knew Li Syaoran went to this school because right after she was teleported to Japan, he was wearing the uniform clearly labelled 'Tomoeda High School'. Talking to the secretary, she was given a form to fill out in order to attend the school. She merely lied outright when they asked her for contact numbers and addresses. They put her in room 10-1, who had a teacher who was also new, Kaho Mizuki.

Silver walked back to Syaoran's apartment with a backpack slung over her shoulder containing the uniforms and books she had just bought. She was going to stay here for a long time, since she didn't know how she got here in the first place.

"Tomorrow is going to be very interesting." Silver said to herself as she entered the apartment, passing a sleeping Syaoran. She giggled to herself, and went to bed as well in the spare room. Tomorrow was going to be a day of surprises.


End file.
